


Stevie's Apartment

by David_Brewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Relationship, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Brewer/pseuds/David_Brewer
Summary: Another variation of what happened the night David and Patrick stayed at Stevie’s apartment. 😉(Most of Chapter 1 Follows the Episode “Pregnancy Test.”)





	1. The Store

STEVIE'S APARTMENT

David sighed deeply as he walked into Rose Apothecary. This morning's events playing on his mind as he went into the back to out his bag down. 

'Alexis is pregnant' kept running through his head. He couldn’t believe that his baby sister was knocked up and he had no idea who the father was, he didn’t think it was Ted because Alexis was pining after him and if anything had happened between them surely she would have told her brother.

Then there was Mutt. He didn’t think it could be him either, he was seeing someone else but that had never stopped Alexis before. 

He just didn’t know what to do or what to think. His mind was racing. He walked back into the front of the store and Patrick smiled at him. He smiled back and went over to him and kissed him.

"You okay?" he asked. David shrugged his shoulders. "Alexis is pregnant." He said, Patrick's eyes went wide in shock. "Wow. Who's the daddy?" he asked, David shrugged.

"I have no clue. It could be Ted, it could be Mutt. Suffice it to say my parents are freaking out." He said. 

"Oh and apparently It's my fault." He said. Patrick furrowed his brows in confusion. "How is Alexis being pregnant your fault?" he asked. 

David glanced at him from where he stood. "According to my dad I should have been the one looking out for her, so it's my fault. God forbid they take any blame as parents." He said. Patrick shook his head and went over to David and pulled him closer.

"It's not your fault or your responsibility. Alexis is an adult." He said, David rolled his eyes. "Try telling that to my parents. They might listen to you." He said pulling out of Patrick's embrace.

He was so annoyed with the events of this morning. Patrick looked at him. He wished there was something he could do to cheer him up. 

\---------------

David sat on the table in the store and Patrick stood in front of him applying some Eucalyptus under eye serum to his face. The store was empty so they were having a small private moment. 

"I just think I'm in a state of shock right now, you know the news was very numbing and I'm feeling very alone." He said with his head tilted up as Patrick softly applied the serum to his under eyes.

"Mmmmhmmm." Patrick said as he slowly leaned in and kissed David. David melted.

Being able to have a little bit of privacy was amazing. He and Patrick hadn’t had any since they started dating. It was frustrating to say the least. 

Patrick pulled back and looked at him. "Imagine how Alexis must feel." He spoke softly. "Yeah I haven’t spoken to her." Patrick smiled.

"Huh, remind me what this is again?" he asked as he looked down at the container in his hand. David leaned forward. 

"That is a eucalyptus under eye serum." He told him and Patrick laid his hand on David's thigh and leaned in again and kissed him. One of his new favourite things to do was kiss David. He had the softest lips, which was most probably due to his intensive beauty regime.

"And remind me why you can't apply it to yourself?" he asked with a grin and David smiled up at him. "Because it requires a steady hand, and I'm going through a lot right now." David stated, his hands gesturing at Patrick. "Right." David smiled as Patrick leaned in for another quick kiss, when the bell above the door jingled and they had a customer. 

David groaned. They were always being interrupted. Patrick stepped back from David, keeping it professional. The customer asked for some bath salts and David told her they didn’t sell them and Patrick smiled and told the customer they did have them and that he'd be over to help her in a minute. Patrick turned and looked at David. 

"Okay between Alexis getting knocked up, and us not having enough privacy to connect, I'm feeling very shaken." Patrick leaned forward. 

"Do you think you're gonna make it though?" he asked. David shook his head. "Unclear, unclear on whether I'm gonna make it through or not." He said smiling. "Hang in there." Patrick whispered before going to help the customer.

David screwed his eyes shut in annoyance. He was so tired of being interrupted. All he wanted to do was have some alone time with Patrick but whenever they tried they were always interrupted either by his family at the motel or Ray.

It wasn’t like they had anywhere else to go and they weren’t going to rent a motel room for the night because David's whole family would find out and it would become a huge thing and he didn’t want that. 

This was something he wanted to be kept private between him and Patrick. That's all. This was all new to Patrick and he didn’t want to scare him off. He wanted to respect his wishes and take it slow.

Especially after the misunderstanding they had the day after David's birthday. He didn’t want Patrick to assume anything. He was willing to take it slow and let Patrick decide what he was ready for and when he was ready for. 

He also knew that Patrick didn’t want the whole town knowing about their private affairs and telling Ray was a gamble in it's own. He was known as the town gossip. But Patrick seemed to trust him so David was willing to give him a shot. 

He looked over at Patrick who was helping the customer and he got up and headed into the back. He needed to do something to occupy his time so sorting out the stock in the back was the perfect thing to do, it wasn’t like it didn’t need to be done, but it was more fun kissing Patrick. 

Patrick finished with the customer and headed into the back and saw David working. He went over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. David smiled and melted into the embrace. 

"Customers gone." Patrick murmured into his back. David turned around and wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck. "Hmmm." He said, Patrick stepped closer, pushing David against the shelves and he leaned up and kissed him, slipping his tongue into David's mouth. 

David mewled into the kiss and pushed Patrick back to the opposite wall. He pulled his lips from Patrick's and kissed his way across Patrick's face and down his jaw.

Patrick closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of David's body pressed up against his and his mouth on him as he snuck his hands up the inside of David's sweater, feeling the heat of his skin and the goose bumps that formed as Patrick touched him. 

David kissed a path down to his neck and he nibbled and sucked on the skin there. They were getting into it when they heard. "Ding Ding." They both groaned and pulled away from one another. 

"I'll be out in a sec." Patrick said, David nodded and walked out to the front adjusting his sweater. He cleared his throat and saw Stevie. "Hi." He greeted her. 

"Uh. We're actually closed today." He spoke. With this new interruption he was ready to explode. He crossed his arms over his chest and Stevie frowned. "It's one o'clock on a Friday." She stated. "Okay is there something I can help you with?" he asked impatiently.

"Do you give all your customers this kind of VIP treatment?" she asked. "Actually I do and I would love to keep chatting, it's just that Patrick and I were working on fixing a uh….uh….a lightbulb in the back so we---" "Oh hey." Patrick interrupted. "Hey Stevie." Patrick greeted her. Stevie smiled. "Hi." She said.

"David and I were just in the back doing some inventory." He said. Stevie smirked, it was obvious that they weren’t doing anything remotely related to changing a light bulb or inventory. "Yeah." David said. "Hmm yeah." 

"Seems like you guys are really busy." She took a pause. "At work." Patrick sighed as David just glanced around. He knew that Stevie knew what they were up to, he could see it written all over her face. She tilted her head.

"Ooh what's that?" she asked pointing at Patrick. "What's what?" Patrick asked as he looked behind him. "You got a little red…um… is that a bug bite or a little mouth shaped sunburn?" she asked. 

Patrick pulled at his collar and David had his arms crossed trying to hide a grin as he looked at his best friend. "Looks like a hickey actually." Stevie stated. 

David covered his mouth with his hand, desperately trying to hide his smile. "But it's not. It's not a….it's not a hickey right? Because that would be disgusting, and wildly unprofessional. David did you give me a hickey?" he asked.

David looked at him. "Okay no I didn’t, I gave you a…a half hickey because we haven’t had the time or the privacy for me to give you a full hickey!" he said frustration lacing his voice. 

Patrick wasn’t pleased as he rubbed at the spot on his neck. "If you give me $50 I'll stand outside, and tell people you're on lunch." Stevie said.

"I'll give you 50 cents to stand outside and never come back." David retorted. Patrick was busy looking at the hickey in a mirror. "You see this is why we can't do this here." He said. 

"Desperate times huh?" Stevie asked. "No trying times." David placed his hands on Patrick's shoulders. "Nothing about this is desperate." Stevie nodded. "It's just that there's a lot of people at the motel, and Patrick is renting a room from Ray." He told her. "Who really likes to chat." Patrick spoke.

"Yeah." "So there's literally been zero privacy." David said. Stevie then offered her apartment to the two men.

David wasn’t so sure, he figured she had an ulterior motive. But Patrick talked him into it. It was privacy and alone time. That was all that mattered.

They needed this. If this was the only option they had they had to take it. 

\------------------

Patrick and David arrived at Stevie's and she let them in. Stevie handed David the keys to the apartment as he continued hounding her about her plans that night. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Are we expecting company, or?" David asked his body leaning against Patrick's. "No, I wasn’t!" Stevie exclaimed as she walked to the door.

It opened and Jake walked through it asking her if she was ready to go. She didn’t know what was happening. Jake wasn’t supposed to be there right now.

David was shocked and he scooted closer to Patrick. This was going to be awkward. Jake finally noticed David.

"David. Wow. It's been a while." He said as he walked over to him. David cleared his throat as Jake kissed him on the lips. Patrick looked at them and he had no idea what the hell was going on right now. It was all confusing. 

Patrick just looked at Jake. He didn’t recall David ever mentioning him before. 

Patrick introduced himself and shook Jake's hand and asked who he was which was ignored. David was enjoying it too much especially Jake's nickname for Stevie.

'Pony.' It was too good an opportunity to pass up, especially since Stevie had been keeping this whole situation a secret for a while now. "So I take it you two are-" "Still together yes we are." Stevie told them.

"After we all broke up Stevie came over to end things officially and it just didn’t stick." He said, Patrick looked even more confused when Jake said 'We all broke up." Another thing David had yet to mention. "When you say 'We all broke up—'" David interrupted him. 

He didn’t want to get into that, not yet. "So you offering your apartment had nothing to do with the guilt you felt about harbouring a little secret?" David asked looking at his best friend. She shook her head. 

"Nope. Just trying to be a good person. So we're gonna go, leave you two lovebirds." "Unless you two wanna come?" Jake asked and he got a resounding no as the answer. Jake and Stevie left. 

David bounced up and down as he rubbed at Patrick's shoulder. This was awkward. "So we're gonna talk about this, right?" Patrick asked. "Yep I'm just gonna grab that bottle of-" "Whiskey? Yeah." "Yeah the whiskey." David said they walked over to the bed and opened the bottle. 

Patrick got them some glasses and David poured them a generous drink each and they sat down and sipped it. 

David really didn’t want to have to explain this to Patrick it was hard. He walked him through the whole thing, about how he met Jake and how Jake had been seeing both he and Stevie without them knowing and then how they continued seeing him, then he went through how Jake wanted them all to be together as a throuple and how he and Stevie had both said no. it was hard opening up to Patrick. 

He didn’t want him to get scared and run in the opposite direction. David had a lot of darkness in his past and the thing with Jake and Stevie was nothing in comparison to everything else. 

"So this is for you." David said handing him the drink. "Cheers to privacy." He leaned in for a kiss but Patrick turned his head. "Sorry I've just gotta go through that one more time." He said. 

"So you dated Jake and then Stevie dated Jake." David nodded. "Mmhhm." David agreed. "And then at one point you all-" "No." David said putting up his finger.

"See that's where you're wrong. We almost all, but I said no." he explained. "Because Stevie and I agreed that it would be a bad idea, but it appears that I am the only one that held up my end of that agreement." He said, Patrick sipped his drink, listening to David.

"And you're upset about this because you still….." Patrick began. "No! I'm not upset!" he said. "I….I don’t want any of that!" he gestured to where Stevie and Jake once stood. Patrick had to know that the only person David wanted was him. It was obvious wasn’t it?

"It's a principle thing." David said looking at Patrick. "And we are getting side tracked right now. Okay so….." he said. He smiled at Patrick. "Who is feeling sexy?" he asked with a wiggle of his shoulders. He went in for another kiss but Patrick turned his head at the last minute, David's head landing in the crook of his neck.

"Getting there for sure, I just, you know, I….I knew you had a rich dating history David, but I just didn’t expect to be graced by the presence of two of your exes tonight." He said, David pulled back from Patrick's shoulder and looked at him. "Funny thing. Neither did I." he said.

"So…." He really wanted to go back to the beginning of the night and start over this wasn’t how he expected this night going at all. Patrick looked at him and then back down at his drink, swirling the liquor in the glass.

"Given that we only have the apartment for one night." "Mmmm" David smiled. "Maybe it's best If we….lock that box back up for now?" Patrick asked. David nodded. 

"I think that's a good idea." He said, Patrick smiled and leaned in and kissed him. David pulled back after a second.

"You know what, we didn’t even get into your history-" "Lock it up David." Patrick said as he grasped the back of David's neck with his free hand and pulled him in for another kiss.

David deepened the kiss and their tongues meshed together. They broke the kiss and David took the glasses and put them in the kitchen and went back over to Patrick and sat down. 

"Now where were we?" he asked. "Kissing, lots and lots of kissing." Patrick said as he claimed David's lips once more. 

TBC


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun part of the night at Stevie's Apartment.

===

Patrick grasped the back of David's head, threading his fingers through his hair and brought him closer, their bodies only slightly touching. 

David placed his hand on Patrick's thigh and Patrick pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips. "I need to know how far you want to go tonight Patrick, I need restrictions." David said as he looked at him.

He didn’t want to cross any boundaries when it came to what Patrick was ready for and what he wasn’t ready for. He wasn’t going to push him. Patrick sighed.

"I don’t know David. I won't know if I am ready for something until the moment comes." He said, he was so frustrated and he knew David was as well. He knew David was ready for more and he kept telling the man no.

"Okay. You take the lead." David said, Patrick looked at him. "I feel like I'm letting you down or something." David shook his head and made Patrick look at him. 

"You're not. I understand what you're going through I've been there before so it's fine. I want this to be a good experience for you Patrick. Whatever you're ready for I'm there to support you and help you in whatever you need." Patrick smiled.

"I don’t deserve you." He said. "Yeah you do." David said. Patrick made him so happy and he didn’t want him to doubt anything when it came to their new relationship. 

Patrick let out a shaky breath. "How about we start with taking our shoes and socks off?" David asked, easing Patrick into the night. Patrick nodded. 

They sat there and took their shoes and socks off and placed them together. David went over to the bed and laid back on the pillows. He reached for Patrick's hand.

"Join me." He said. Patrick moved quickly and joined David on the bed. He pulled David close by his hips and looked into his eyes. He was so glad he was experiencing all of his firsts with David.

He was blessed to be able to do all of this with someone he trusted and respected. He knew David would never hurt him or humiliate him or make him feel anything other than cared for. 

But he didn’t want this whole thing to be all about him. He wanted to show David how he felt about him physically. The most they had done was make out and Patrick wanted to go further tonight, he wasn’t sure about how far he wanted to go but he wanted to find out with David by his side. 

"You okay?" David asked as he rubbed his hand down Patrick's arm. Patrick nodded. "Yeah just thinking." He said. David raised an eyebrow in question. "It's nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I am to be able to experience all of this with you and not some asshole who only wants one thing." He said. David nodded. "Whatever you need and whatever you want I am here Patrick. Explore me I don’t care." He said, Patrick smiled. "You sure?" he asked. David nodded. "Lay back for me." Patrick told him.

He had been wanting to explore David's body since he met him. He wanted to feel David's bare skin against his own, see what he was hiding beneath those sweaters he wore.

He wanted to see the man he was falling for. David laid back on the bed, his head in the pillows and Patrick sat up and he looked David's body over.

God he was sexy. 

Even laying there in his pants and sweater he was hot and Patrick couldn’t wait to see what was hiding under those designer clothes. 

David just watched him with a small smile and Patrick blushed he didn’t know where to start. So he moved so he was straddling David's thighs. 

"Is this okay?" he asked David who smiled. "Definitely." He said. Patrick leaned down and pressed his lips to David's softly, he went to pull away but David pulled him closer and deepened the kiss easily. 

Patrick loved this part. He could spend all day kissing David. His lips were soft and he tasted amazing. Always. He pulled back and smiled at him. He sat back and he ran his hands down David's chest and to his stomach. 

"I've been thinking about what's under your sweaters since I met you." He murmured, David smirked. "Go ahead and look." He said, Patrick smiled. 

He slipped his hands under David's sweater and pulled it up along with his undershirt. David sat up so Patrick could pull the garments over his head. 

He got them off of the man beneath him and he threw them onto the chair.

"You know I would usually tell you to fold them but I'm enjoying having you on top of me too much." David told him looking up at him. Patrick smiled. 

He looked down at David's body and licked his suddenly very dry lips. "God." He whispered as he looked down at David's body. 

He was gorgeous. He didn’t know why David hid his body underneath layers of fabric. He had a beautiful stomach, toned and he had a trail of dark hair going from beneath his jeans up to his belly button and then he had chest hair too. 

Patrick ran his hands down his stomach and David shivered. "You're beautiful." He said looking down with nothing but admiration and lust in his eyes. 

David turned his head and shied away from the compliment. He had never been called beautiful before. Patrick took David's face in his hands and made the taller man look at him. 

"You are David. I don’t care what other people have said you're fucking gorgeous." He said as he leaned down and kissed David possessively. David moaned into the kiss and pulled at Patrick's arms. God he wanted the man above him so much but he restrained himself. 

He pulled back and Patrick smiled. He looked down at David's body and then back to meet his eyes. "Can I?" he asked. David frowned. "Can you what?" David asked. "I wanna lick you all over." he told him. He felt so embarrassed, but he wanted to taste David's skin. He really did.

"Yeah….of course go ahead." David said eagerly. He wanted Patrick's mouth on him more than he wanted anything else in the world. Patrick leaned down and kissed David softly before trailing open mouthed kisses across his face and down to his neck.

He licked and nipped at David's skin, tasting him. He tasted like heaven. His cologne mixing with the body milk he used. "Mmmm you taste so good David." He whispered into his neck. 

David bucked his hips up. He didn’t mean to but he couldn’t control it. Having Patrick's mouth on him got him so hot and bothered. He wanted to feel more of Patrick. 

"Patrick." He moaned and Patrick pulled back and looked at him. "What is it?" he asked. "Can you take your sweater off? I wanna feel your skin against mine." David said. Patrick smirked and nodded.

He pulled his own sweater and undershirt off and threw it to the side before going back down and feasting on David's neck. He nipped and sucked at the skin and David gasped and Patrick chuckled into his neck. 

"Payback." He said, David shook his head. Patrick moved down David's body placing soft kisses all over him. He flicked his tongue out at David's left nipple and David shivered.

"You like that?" Patrick asked as he sucked the nipple into his mouth and David groaned. "Fuck Patrick." Patrick smiled around the little nub before moving over to the right one to pay it the same attention he did to the left. He then kissed down David's stomach, sucking the skin into his mouth and leaving little marks. 

He swirled his tongue around David's belly button and David looked down at him. He was enjoying seeing Patrick explore his body, but the tightening in his pants was becoming unbearable. 

He really needed to get out of his jeans ASAP. Patrick kissed down to David's jeans and he licked right above his waistband and he sucked on David's hip bone and David bucked wildly off the bed. 

Patrick pulled back and looked at him. "What was that?" he asked. David laughed. "That spot….it's kind of a spot that gets me all hot and bothered." He said. Patrick nodded and went back to sucking on the spot.

He wanted to hear and see David moaning for him. "Oh fuck Patrick. Your mouth—" David moaned and Patrick pulled his mouth away and crawled back up David's body and kissed him. 

David wrapped his arms around him and he rolled them over so that he was on top. "Can I explore now?" he asked once the kiss was broken. 

Patrick looked nervous. "I promise I'll stick to the boundaries." David said. Patrick nodded. David pressed his mouth to Patrick's as his hand rubbed at his chest, he pulled back and nipped at Patrick's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth before releasing it.

He turned Patrick's head and smirked. "Lets turn this half hickey into a full one shall we?" he sunk his teeth into Patrick's neck and Patrick moaned and rubbed his hands up and down David's back.

Enjoying the goose bumps that formed at his touch. "Oh shit David." He moaned as David sucked on his neck like a vampire looking for his next feed. 

David pulled back and kissed down his neck and over to his jaw and nipped at Patrick.

He kissed down his throat and over his chest and he flicked his tongue out and sucked Patrick's nipple into his mouth as his hand played with the other nipple, twisting it. 

"Oh god." Patrick moaned. David pulled back and smiled as he kissed a path down Patrick's stomach. He was so sexy. David could tell he worked out, he had a beautiful body, strong arms and probably stronger legs.

Legs that David wanted to feel wrapped around him but that could wait for another time, when Patrick was ready for more. He flicked his tongue out and sucked on Patrick's belly button and continued his path down, Patrick looked down at him as he kissed right above his jeans and over to his hips where he nipped and sucked at his hip bones. 

"Ahhh David." Patrick breathed out and David smiled and crawled back up the bed and kissed Patrick again. They broke the kiss and Patrick looked down at David and saw his erection through his jeans.

"That looks painful." He said, David looked down. "It is." His voice straining. He needed relief so badly. 

Patrick slid his hand down to the front of David's jeans and he placed his hand on the bulge. "Patrick-" "Shh it's okay I want to." Patrick told him.

David bit his lip as Patrick rubbed his hand up and down over the bulge. Patrick popped the button on his jeans and slowly eased the zipper down and David let out a breath of relief, at least some of the pressure was gone.

Patrick looked back up at David, apprehension in his eyes. "What is it?" David asked. "Can you take your jeans off?" he asked.

David nodded and smiled. He lifted his hips and pushed the denim down his legs and kicked them off. He laid there in his black CK underwear and Patrick just stared at him.

"Patrick, babe. Are you okay?" David asked concerned. Patrick snapped his head to David's. "Sorry." He blushed. 

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. "I thought I could-" "You don’t have to do anything. It's fine. I promise." David said, Patrick nodded.

"How about you get out of your jeans and I'll make us both feel good?" David asked. Patrick nodded. He slipped out of his jeans and laid back on the bed. David pulled him closer and kissed him softly.

"If at any time you want to stop just say so and I will. Okay?" Patrick nodded and he ran his hand down David's face. "I trust you." He said, David's heart swelled in his chest. 

To hear that Patrick trusted him meant everything to him. 

David kissed him again and he hooked a leg over Patrick's body and Patrick gasped as he felt David's knee brush up against his hard cock.

"You okay?" David asked, Patrick bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah." He breathed out eventually. It felt amazing to have David on top of him like this. 

David moved so he was laying on top of Patrick and he placed his hands on the bed on either side of the man below him. He looked down at Patrick's face and saw he was flushed.

He leaned down and kissed him. Licking at his soft, full lips. Patrick opened his mouth up and David thrust his tongue in and claimed Patrick's mouth.

Patrick moaned and ran his hands down the sides of David's body and David rocked back and forth on top of him. Patrick gasped into the kiss when he felt David's covered cock rub up against his own. 

David pulled back and looked at him making sure he was okay. All Patrick could do was nod and David buried his head in Patrick's neck and licked and nipped at the soft, tender skin that was there.

If David had his way Patrick's neck would look like a leopard by the time he was through with him. 

David continued rocking back and forth, feeling the friction of their clothed cocks rubbing against one another. 

Patrick turned his head moaning and David licked up to his ear and sucked his earlobe into his mouth and bit down on it. "You feeling good?" he whispered into his ear.

"Good?" Patrick let out a chuckle. "I feel fucking amazing. Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop." He said, David smirked. 

"I don’t plan to. Not until we've both gotten off." He said as he braced himself on his hands and rocked harder against Patrick. 

Patrick's hands went to David's back and he dug his nails into his shoulders.

"David---" he breathed shakily. "Shh it's okay. Just let it go. Let it happen." David cooed in his ear. 

David pushed up so he was straddling Patrick's hips and Patrick whined at the loss of David's body pressed tightly against his own. David placed his finger tip against Patrick's lips and he rolled his hips down onto Patrick's cock. 

"Oh David….you feel so good." Patrick moaned. David bit his lip and threw his head back. The feeling of their cocks rubbing against one another was all consuming. 

He had never felt pleasure like this before. He didn’t understand it, if it felt this amazing now, what was it going to feel like when they were completely naked together. 

A shiver went through his body at the thought of a naked Patrick covering his body. He looked down and saw Patrick looking up at him with hooded eyes. 

David rolled his hips down and Patrick pushed his hips up. "I'm close David, so close." Whispered Patrick. David grunted. "Me too Patrick. I want you to come. I want to make you come so hard you see stars. Do you want that baby?" he asked as he bucked himself on Patrick's lap.

"Fuck yes, make me come!" Patrick pleaded with the man on top of him. David didn’t need anymore encouragement. He continued to rut against Patrick, harder and faster, bringing them both closer to that moment they both needed. 

Patrick's nails dug into David's thighs and he bucked up hard with a loud grunt before falling back onto the bed spent, David smirked. 

Seeing Patrick come like that, because of his actions was enough to send him over the edge.

With a few more thrusts against Patrick he came covering his underwear with his own release. He fell on top of Patrick and Patrick wrapped his arms around him running his hands down David's sweat soaked back. 

"Fuck you killed me." David laughed. "No I didn’t." he said, he leaned up and kissed Patrick. He rolled to the side and looked at him.

"Was that okay?" he asked. He really wanted to make sure that Patrick was truly okay with where things had gone tonight. "More than okay. That was fucking incredible." He said. David smiled and kissed him again. "I'm glad." He said. Patrick smiled. 

Dealing with Stevie and Jake was worth it when he could spend the night with David exploring and having him in his arms. He wished they could do this every night but they couldn’t. 

It just made the times when they could, even more important and special. 

He looked down and saw David with his eyes closed and a smile on his face and he smiled. 

He was happy, finally happy in his life. 

=END=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.   
As always comments and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, part 2 is where all the fun stuff happens. Kudos and Comments are appreciated as always!


End file.
